1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device and method of manufacture thereof and, more particularly, to an LCD device and method of manufacture thereof, in which first electrodes are spaced apart from each other by 3 μm or less and an insulating layer is spaced apart from a metal interconnection disposed below the first electrodes by 3 μm or more when a pixel electrode is formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the information society is rapidly advanced, a display field is being developed which processes and displays large amounts of mass storage information. Cathode-Ray Tubes (CRTs) have been the main type of display up until now. However, CRTs have drawbacks of heavy-weight, large-size, and high power consumption.
To avoid these drawbacks, considerable attention has been paid to flat panel displays, and LCD devices particularly attract attention because of their advantages of thin-size, light-weight, and low power consumption.
An LCD device uses optical anisotropy and polarization properties of the liquid crystal. Since the liquid crystal has a long structure, it has an orientation in molecule alignment, and the direction of the molecule alignment can be controlled by forcibly supplying an electric field to the liquid crystal. The alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules can be controlled by the electric field so that the optical anisotropy can be controlled, which can accordingly control the amount of light transmitted or reflected by the liquid crystal to display image information on a screen.
In order for the LCD device to have a fast response speed and a wide viewing angle, an Optically Compensated Bend (OCB) technique has been developed.
According to the OCB LCD device, alignment layers which are rubbed in the same direction are formed on a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal is injected between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Then a high voltage is supplied at an early stage to cause the liquid crystal to be phase-changed from a splay phase to a bend phase, and the liquid crystal is controlled to be turned on and off to display image information.
However, the above-described OCB LCD device has drawbacks in that an initial voltage for causing the phase change into the bend phase is high, phase propagation to an adjacent pixel is difficult, and several seconds are needed for the phase change to occur.